Dios Griego
by MimiCullen
Summary: Como Mimi conoció a su Dios Griego.


**Bueno aquí os traigouna pequeña historia que se me ocurrió anoche mientras estaba dando una vuelta por las fiestas de mi ciudad.**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

Me asomé a la ventana, valla… que raro, no hay un día que esta ciudad no tenga tráfico, es tan agobiante, el ruido de los motores, al arrullo de la gente, los pitidos de los semáforos…

Miré a mí alrededor, la casa estaba vacía, los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban adornados por unas sábanas de un color hueso con un ligero perfilado verde en los rebordes, que anteriormente sirvieron para decorar la cama.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, era una decisión irrevocable.

Me senté en la cama, y recordé como había sido mi vida hasta ese momento. En mi mente aparecieron las imágenes de cuando me despedí de mi familia, las lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad de mi madre, los consejos de mi padre, los regalos de mis amigos para que nunca me olvidase de ellos, y el largo viaje un avión hasta aquí.

Todo lo que dejé atrás por perseguir un sueño. La verdad no podía quejarme de la vida que había llevado, me mudé a Estados Unidos, con apenas dieciocho años, para algunas personas una edad bastante madura… sin embargo en mi caso no, siempre fui una niña bastante consentida y mimada, acostumbrada a no tener que hacer nada y tenerlo todo, a estar cerca de mis padres y vivir con todas las comodidades posibles.

Por eso el primer año que pasé fuera fue tan duro, estuve a punto de abandonarlo todo y volver a mi casa, con mis padres y mis amigos, pero fue gracias al apoyo me mis padres y mi mejor amiga, Sora, por lo que decidí quedarme.

Al principio todos los días fueron iguales, la misma rutina, levantarme a las cinco de la madrugada, darme una ducha, arreglarme, e ir a la agencia de modelos.

Siempre tuve una vida bastante ajetreada, desfiles, sesiones de fotos, reportajes, viajes, dietas, ejercicio, casi no disfrutaba de tiempo para salir a divertirme, tampoco disponía de ellos para conocer gente "normal" que no estuviera metida dentro de ese mundo, casi no podía visitar a mi familia, apenas podía hacerlo en navidad.

Sin embargo un día ocurrió una cosa que acabaría descolocando mi mundo por completo…

**-Flash Back-**

Un día como otro cualquiera, bajé a desayunar a la cafetería que estaba debajo de mi casa. Me senté en la mesa de siempre, y me pedí el desayuno de siempre, un zumo de naranja y una tostada, sin variaciones…

Pero hubo una cosa que no fue como todos los días, un chico entró en la cafetería, no había entrado ninguna mañana, porque yo como clienta asidua le hubiera reconocido, siempre fui muy buena quedándome con las caras de las personas.

El joven era alto, con el pelo rubio, unos ojos azules preciosos, tenía aires de rebeldía. Vestía como cualquier chico de su edad, aparentaba unos veintidós años. Se le veía bastante despreocupado, que suerte, lo que daría yo, por sentirme así, aunque solo fuese un día.

El chico se sentó en una mesa cercana a la mía, tomó un periódico y se puso a leerlo.

No se muy bien lo que me pasaba, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de el, era como si tuviera un imán para miradas ya que yo no era la única que lo hacía, la camarera de la cafetería se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, la verdad no era para menos, el chico era…como un dios griego.

El tiempo pasaba y yo no me daba cuenta, hasta que un sonido bastante conocido, hizo que separara mis ojos de mi dios…genial, mi jefe llamándome por teléfono, opté por no coger el teléfono y decir que se me había olvidado en casa, pero no hizo falta ya que con las prisas se me olvidó el bolso en la cafetería.

Esa mañana no estuve muy concentrada en los ensayos, todo por culpa de cierto chico, que tuvo que entrar en la cafetería, valla… nunca entraba, ¿por qué tuvo que elegir esa cafetería? ¡Ah si! ¡Para que yo perdiera mi bolso!

Mientras estaba abstraída en mis pensamientos, maldiciendo al Dios griego de la cafetería, me percaté de que alguien apareció por allí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y más lento al mismo tiempo.

No me lo podía creer el Dio Griego estaba en el ensayo y se dirigía hacia mí, con mi bolso en la mano, además de guapo era atento, y…

-Hola, oye, cuando tengas tiempo llámame, he guardado mi número en tu teléfono, busca el nombre de Matt.

¿Dije que era guapo y atento?, pues retiro lo de atento para poner ¡gilipollas!, ¿pero quién se creía que era? ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? ¿cómo tenía la cara de coger mi móvil?

Pasaron los días, y…si le llamé, es que soy tan débil, ¿qué chica en su sano juicio no llamaría a un Dios Griego para quedar con el?.

Entablamos una gran amistad que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más, ya no era el Dios Griego de la cafetería, ahora era Matt el Dios Griego pareja de Mimi Tachikawa.

Con el paso de los años me hice una modelo muy famosa, siempre estaba de viaje, en fiestas, desfiles, eventos muy importantes, me convertí en una modelo muy famosa.

Sin embargo casi no pasaba tiempo con Matt, nos estábamos distanciando, hasta que algo ocurrió…

**-Fin Flash Back-**

El sonar del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, se asomó a la ventana por última vez, y allí vio a su Dios Griego esperándola.

Cerró la puerta de lo que había sido su casa durante ochos años de fama, y se subió al coche dando a su pareja un cálido beso en los labios.

Cerró los ojos y continuó pensando, pero esta vez pensaba en la reacción que iban a tener sus padres y sus amigos cuando la viesen llegar.

Por fin podría contarle todo lo que la había ocurrido a la amable Sora; ver partidos de football de Tai y escucharle hablar sobre lo maravillosa que es Sora; volvería a ver a Izzy y a su ordenador; hablaría con la dulce Hikari, y la presentaría al hermano de Matt, tenía el presentimiento de que harían una linda pareja; y conocería a la mujer del superior Joe.

Después de ocho años volvía, y no lo hacía sola, lo hacía con Matt, esa persona que conoció en una cafetería, el Dios Griego que la hizo perder el bolso, el chico del que se había enamorado y con el que estaba prometida.

Volvía para quedarse, para empezar una nueva vida cerca de los suyos, y lo hacía con una noticia que solo ambos y Sora conocían: Estaba embarazada

* * *

**¿Bueno que les pareció?**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, cuantos más tenga más me animo y antes subo captulos, de"nuestro secreto"**

**oS AMO!!!**


End file.
